


Voice

by radhaj



Series: The one in charge [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of rimming, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, nino is the most demanding bottom ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this case, exception was something Nino definitely was NOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> This was inspired by a specific tone of voice that Sho used in a specific part of a specific vsA episode, thus the title.

There is something about Sakurai Sho that makes most people have trouble taking their eyes off of him. His exceptionally muscular built, handsome features and the air of confidence that the man simply exudes, capturing hearts even through the barrier of the television screen... One could say that if you've seen him, and never once had dirty thoughts about him, you are the exception.

In this case, exception was something Nino definitely was _not_. Except while most people's fantasies included Sho using those delicious muscles to dominate them and use them thoroughly, Nino's fantasies (and reality) rather consisted of this: Sho bound and helpless on the bed, tugging on the black cloth tying his wrists to the bed posts and his naked, sweat-slicked body writhing on top of the crumpled sheets, trying to get away from Nino's short fingers that were slowly stroking his erection, teasing him to the point of tears. The tears that, for now, were still clinging to the corners of the beautiful man's eyes, refusing to fall. Nino licked his lips when he saw them, finding Sho's suffering beautiful in a twisted way, and vowed that he would see them fall soon.

“Just look at you,” he muttered, tracing the band of the cockring around Sho's cock with a finger, ignoring the older man's whimpers and the drops of precum already rolling down the restricted man's length, “So strong, so muscular... always pretending to be so proper and in control, the exemplary young man... and yet here you are: So powerless before me that it's just pathetic,” he chuckled, the insulting words slipping off his tongue casually, like they were the most natural thing in the world, “So desperate for it... What would people say, I wonder, the ones that watch you on the news, if they saw you right now? No suit, no perfectly adjusted tie to hide away what you really are. Just a man reduced to his basic desires. Nothing more than an animal,” the smaller man whispered silkily, crawling over his lover gracefully until he could lean in to talk into the desperate man's ear, “You want it so bad now, don't you? Tell me. Tell me what you want, Sho,” he urged dirtily, lowering himself down and rubbing his ass over the older man's hardness, making sure to draw it out so it was exceptionally torturous to the other man.

“Please, please... Nino...” the words burst out from the other's lips like a mantra, “I need.. oh god please I need it... let me do it, please...”

The younger man smirked, and moved his ass even lower, moaning at the back of his throat when he felt how well Sho's dick fit into the crack between his buttocks, sliding just over his hole, getting coated in the lube that Nino had used before to prepare himself, in front of Sho's eyes, simply to drive him a little more crazy.

“You need me to ride you that bad?” he asked sultrily, reaching behind him to take hold of Sho's hard flesh just so he could grind his ass against it even better, “You just want a hole to stick that dick of yours in, right?” he hissed, getting a bit breathless from arousal himself by now, “Doesn't matter what hole, does it? You just want relief like the filthy, instinct-driven animal that you are!”

“No... no....” Sho mewled, thrashing his head from one side to another, “Just Nino's... only yours... please... I'll... I'll make it good... please let me give it to you... please, only me...” The older man chanted, his voice breaking like it always did when Sho got truly desperate. The way Nino liked it the most.

“That's right,” Nino smirked, satisfied, as if Sho had just passed some sort of clever test. His breath was now shallow and harried, and he could feel droplets of sweat trickling down the sides of his face already, “Just me. My hole is the only one that your prick is allowed to go into, and only when I allow it. After all, it's just my toy that I use for my pleasure... like this...” he groaned, as he finally sat up, braced himself on Sho's hips and lifted his ass in preparation to sit down on it.

Sho knew to grow still immediately, unless he wanted to risk Nino getting frustrated at him and calling it off altogether, just because Sho was not able to be obedient enough. The younger man was sadistic enough to do it - leave Sho hopeless where he was and just wank off by himself - and had proved it a few times already. So he just tensed, not moving a muscle, and stared at Nino's arched form above him, as the petite man achingly slowly lowered himself on his cock, taking him in, inch after inch.

The feeling of Sho entering his body was always amazing, especially whenever they were both as riled up beforehand already as they were now. Nino threw his head backwards and hummed in a weirdly-relaxed pleasure as he felt the thickness breaching his body, opening it up with a pulsing, twitching heat. He could never get enough of this feeling. It was like Sho could reach deeper inside him than it should be possible, filling him out to his limit, _completing_ him. Nothing could be better than this - it made him feel at ease, as if everything was okay and in his control, simply because he was in complete control of _this_.

“Does it feel good, Sho?” he asked, once he was settled, sitting right on Sho's hips again, with the older man's entire length buried in him to the base. He wasn't moving yet, but it felt like he could stay there forever, waves of indescribable pleasure hitting him, washing over his body in a low rhythm, originating from the very spot that the two of them were joined, “I bet it feels like heaven to you now, your dick inside me up to the balls, surrounded by my tight heat...”

“Yessss,” Sho cried out, his voice a rather high pitch instead of his usual low timbre, “Please... please Nino... move... I wanna...”

“Mm?” Nino asked, a little amused, although he did start to slowly sway his body on top of the other, “You sure you want me to move? I won't let you come, you know. Not before you've done your duty and made _me_ come first, at least,” he said, between the tiny rolls of his hips. Of course, Sho already knew this anyway. It was how things always worked between them. But Nino always felt good just reminding Sho of it, of his place.

“Please,” the older man sobbed, “I just want... I want to make Nino feel good...” he pleaded, sounding incredibly earnest, and Nino's eyes widened a fraction. While this was how both of them enjoyed it the most, it was rare of Sho to get into the mindset where he openly admitted it and even pleaded Nino to be used in such a way. That was, however, something commendable enough that the younger man felt Sho deserved a reward, and spurred into action.

“Good, Sho,” he breathed out after leaning down enough to suck and gnaw on Sho's plush lips for half a minute, before finally gathering his strength, lifting himself a little and then dropping down again, staring to ride the other man as promised.

If the pleasure before had been like tiny ripples washing over his body, then now it suddenly exploded, capturing him whole and taking his breath away. Nino moaned, completely shamelessly fucking himself on Sho's dick, slamming down as hard as he could each time. He was never one for soft, careful love making. He needed to feel the raw power of their passion each time, and thus he completely abandoned himself into the movement, creating a pace that made everything around them seem like a blur, leaving only him and Sho in focus. Sho, who was thrashing and struggling against the binds again, the tortured sobs and moans that got wrenched from his throat filling the whole room, music to Nino's ears. The cockring at the base of his dick was doing its job, keeping him as hard as a rock for Nino to pleasure himself on, and yet completely incapable of releasing at the same time. It was pure torture, but one that Sho relished in.

“Ah, it's not enough!” Nino suddenly exclaimed in frustration, just as he slammed himself down again after lifting himself off exceptionally high. Sho blinked the bleariness away from his eyes in surprise when the smaller man suddenly lifted himself off his cock completely, letting it slip out with a wet squelch, leaving the tied up man shivering as the tight warmth of Nino's hole around him was suddenly replaced by the relatively cool air of the room. He didn't have much time to think about the loss, however, as abruptly his entire field of vision was filled with Nino's face, who was suddenly inexplicably close to him, staring at his eyes with an all-consuming fire in his own.

“You're gonna fuck me, do you understand?” Nino hissed, and Sho suddenly felt fingers tickling around his wrists, loosening the knot that took away his freedom, “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, as rough as you can, until I come stronger than I've ever had before, until I feel like my ass is fucking raw,” he growled, leaving no room for discussion. Not that Sho wanted to argue in any case, inwardly rather amazed at the fact that he apparently got to actively _give_ Nino what he wanted this time.

Nino himself wasn't in a mood to waste any time. He needed more, and he needed it _now_. So as soon as the god forsaken knot finally came undone under his fingers, he turned around in a rush, pressing his chest to the bed, his ass invitingly in the air, his neck twisted just in a way so he could look behind him at Sho who was dizzily still barely just getting up.

“What are you waiting for?” he demanded impatiently, “Just shove your dick inside me and screw me already,” he snapped, goading Sho into action. The older man didn't even spend a second considering taking the cockring off now that he was free. Of course it was the main cause of his discomfort right now, but taking it off just wasn't right, wasn't what he really needed. Instead, he obeyed the younger man's words and shifted over closer to his lithe, well positioned body. Nino's hole was already slicked and gaping a little from the rough sex before, and thus Sho could thrust himself in immediately, moaning loudly when the moist heat welcomed him back again.

“Ah yes!” Nino screamed, his stubby fingers digging into the sheets, “Fuck me, Sho! Deeper! Make me really feel your fucking cock!” he continued spewing out profanities that only worked to get Sho even more desperate and into it than before. Their skins slapped together loudly every time Sho's thighs hit the back's of Nino's and his balls slammed against the smaller man's ass, the older man now moving as fast as he possibly could. They were both in a frenzy, moaning, growling, cursing... Sho's hands were holding at the other's hips so hard that one could practically see the bruises forming under his grip, whereas Nino had finally torn one of his hands away from the sheets to tug on his own cock roughly.

“Fuck... fuck fuck fuck...” he kept chanting, as he jerked himself off with well-practiced movements, “Ah, you're so deep Sho, so fucking deep... Your prick is so damn good for this... I... ugh... gonna... explode...” he gasped, their jerking movements of his hand suddenly speeding up even more as his whole body tensed and he released, covering the bed beneath him in white droplets of his cum. Sho never stopped thrusting, helping Nino ride out his orgasm perfectly, feeling a sympathetic sort of pleasure roll over his own body when Nino tightened around him, spasming through his climax. But in the end, he never got any sort of real relief and when he finally stilled and withdrew from within Nino's body, letting the younger man catch his breath and bask in his afterglow, he could do nothing but collapse backwards uselessly, unable to do anything but wait.

Nino was always rather quick to recover, his stamina, surprisingly, exceeding anyone else's in their group. Without even remembering when he closed them, Sho suddenly snapped his eyes open when he felt a tongue lapping at his over-sensitized cock which was deep red by now, and almost painful. He whimpered, and couldn't hold back a sob, causing the other man to look up at him cheekily and lick his lips, quickly swallowing his dick for a few seconds, and then raising himself off of it again.

“Good to see you're still full of enthusiasm,” Nino mocked, knowing fully well that Sho had little choice about his condition, “Now,” the younger man continued in that tone of voice that clued Sho in that Nino already had another idea, “Just to pass time until I'm ready for second round,” Nino said suggestively, rolling off of Sho onto the bed, lying on his belly and spreading his legs invitingly, “Come over and eat me out. I wanna feel you giving that tongue of yours a real workout inside my ass. And if you do a good job... well then, maybe I'll even consider letting you come. Inside me.”

Nino's eyes were twinkling superiorly at Sho, watching knowingly as the older man's breath hitched at the sound of the promise. Just the hint of such a possibility was enough to get Sho eager to get back into the game, like an obedient puppy that was promised a treat if it just wagged its tail enthusiastically enough. Nino inched his legs a bit wider again meaningfully and smirked when Sho crawled over and settled between them, burying his face between his ass-cheeks.

This was going to be a long, pleasure-filled night. Nino would make sure of it.


End file.
